User blog:PTLD/TubbylandEntertainmentTape %oP=sQwDIE
At the Tubbyland Warehouse at exactly 4:08 multiple teenagers broke into said Warehouse and shortly ran out afterward. Said Teenagers were never identified after that. The next day police arrived at the scene and found traces of the teenagers footsteps. In between their footsteps was a video cassette tape lying on the ground covered in what appeared to be dried blood. Said cassette tape was handed over to the police and identified. Police have never released the tape to the public. About two months later police handed the tape over to the Tubbyland Warehouse and left it there. Tubbyland Staff grabbed the tape and identified it. This is what it said. LOST TAPE OF TUBBYLAND SHOW: CASSETTE TAPE 0001 EDITED ONE YEAR AGO Tinky Winky: Are you ready to ROCK?.... Laa-Laa: Yeah kids! You can have some tubby custard! And listen to our band! Po: Eh-Oh! Welcome to- * Noo-Noo V2 Music Box * Dipsy: H-Hi kids! Wanna have some- blooooood? * 11 second video of a building exploding and sires wail * * dead air for 5 minutes * * A noticeably withered version of the Po Model with no eyes is in a destroyed Tubbyland location * Old Po:.... * turns to face a camera on the wall * Are you still- * static switches the scene * * A Tinky Winky model with no legs and a missing eye appears * Tinky Winky: * shut off * ...... * turns on * Thanks to the one in black we are now- * tape turns black * * video of The V2 Tubbyland animatronics appears * Po V2: Hi kids... You are just in time for our show! One.. Two.. Slaughter! * static * * video of Tinky Winky V2 sitting in a chair appears * * TW V2 stands up and looks at camera knocking the chair slightly back * * static for 6 and a half minutes * * video of the Noo-Noo V2 animatronic appears on screen * Noo-Noo V2:.... * eyes glow * Heheheheheheh... * music box starts playing * You can't hide.... We are still here... * what appears to be a human arm and eye falls out of the Noo-Noo V2 * * static * * video of somebody going into the warehouse is playing * Person: Well.... This place is nice.... * camera pans to the left to reveal Subject-024 aka The Original * Well... I have some glue.... I can fix this guy up... * static * * static stops to reveal the camera on the ground with blood stains on the Camera POV. Subject-024 has a Tinky Winky V2 head dangling from it. A Po head is laying on the ground covered in blood * * a yellow damaged hand picks up the camera and then the camera feed turns red and black * * camera shot of a black damaged Tubbybot prototype aka Po-Tinky-Laa-Laa-Dipsy-93 covered in blood sitting in what appears to be the Tubbyland Warehouse Office * PTLD-93: * looks up at the camera * Little... Brother... * split second shot of the withered Noo-Noo animatronic sitting in warehouse * * static * ERROR CODE/-MARIER89213827293878787878787878 * a Teletubbies episode plays * * the rest of the tape is the Teletubbies episode known as The Lion and The Bear * Tape Research has discontinued. Said tape will be destroyed soon. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts